


Treats Are For Good Boys

by MilkyChaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dacryphilia, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyChaos/pseuds/MilkyChaos
Summary: When Clay walked into his shared room with George, it was a sight too perfect for his eyes._____Disclaimer: This is entirely consensual. George's begging is apart of the scene, they have safe words/symbols to use when things get too much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 401





	Treats Are For Good Boys

When Clay walked into his shared room with George, it was a sight too perfect for his eyes.

He stumbled through the door only to find a whimpering mess of a person, their cock dribbling precum. The brunette’s eyes were pretty and red, tears welling up in them from constant overstimulation for hours on end. George had been extra bratty on streams and around the house, so naturally he got a punishment.

What was the punishment, you may ask?

Well, it was simple really. George had been gagged and bound with his hands behind his back, ankles against his thighs with a pretty pink vibrator on the tip and base of his cock and a mechanic dildo shoved in his ass. When he had first tied George up, the pretty brunette had expected to have their normal session, with Clay showering him in kisses and pleasure, slowly stretching him and doing everything George wanted him to do; however this was very clearly far from the usual.

George seemed to have not noticed the blond walk into the room, his eyes glazed over and blurry with tears. Clay almost laughed at how pathetic he looked, though he refrained himself to instead savor the image of such a beautiful submissive George into his mind.

Clay hummed softly, leaning on the door frame as he gazed at the older in subtle awe. The older in question was now shaking violently, thighs quivering as their eyes screwed shut, head thrown back and back arched in a stunning bow shape as he came for what looked to be the tenth time.

The other screamed loudly, a drawn out moan ringing out and around the room and they shook from the intensity of their orgasm, tears rolling down his cheeks like diamonds as they continued to be overstimulated.

The blonde cooed softly at his boyfriend, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched. George seemed to hear the noise, head turning to Clay and whining and thrashing about, hoping to be given some form of treat for being so good for him.

“You know the rules, my dear.” The taller man hummed lowly, feeling himself grow near a painfully hard limit. He reached inside his pocket, seeing the terror fill George’s elegant brown eyes. “And yet you broke them and think you deserve no proper punishment?” He asked, knowing damn well he wouldn’t be able to get a response out of the other, who was now completely non - verbal and only a shaking and quivering mess of a person.

He let his thumb rub against the buttons on the remote which currently laid heavily in his palm. “You’re so needy. So desperate.” Clay chuckled, leaning in close to the brunette and holding his chin to look him in the eyes. He smirked softly, the happiness nearly escaping to his lips and letting it shake to try and allow a smile through. The pure sight of George with such a desperate and fucked out expression, drool rolling down his chin with tears slowly in its wake… it was truly gorgeous.

“But my pretty angel hasn’t learnt his lesson, has he?” The blonde said, less of a question and more of a statement as he removed George’s gag. The brunette immediately let out loud moans, shameless noises filling the room and he desperately tried to silence himself.

“N- Ah- No m- mor- re…” George stuttered out, eyes threatening to roll into the back of his head as mewled and made the prettiest noises. Clay shook his head softly, faking a frown as he let go of his boyfriend’s chin, gag and remote still in hand.

He shuffled away from him, refusing to rub at his aching cock as he locked eyes with George, who was still being fucked and tortured on the lowest setting. Clay smiled a predatory smile, eyes growing hard as he slowly turned up the speed on all three of the toys working his boyfriend.

The scream it earnt him would forever be burnt into his mind, blessing his ears and George shook and screamed loudly, legs threatening to slip and give out as he arched his spine, eyes rolling back with tears flowing down in the prettiest of waves. He heard a few short attempts of George’s pleas for the torture to stop, though he ignored them all.

George was once again registered non - verbal, this time by his own whorish moans and noises. Clay smiled politely at George, already halfway out the door.

“Remember Nick is coming tomorrow. He’s going to tie you up, just like I have, and suck your pretty little nipples until you’re all shaking with ecstasy.”

The brunette seemed to make a soft noise of approval, seeming to enjoy the thought of what was to come.

“Speaking of Nick, I should call him now. I’d hate him to miss out on the sight of you so pretty and submissive. Or maybe, just maybe, I should keep you tied and stimulated until he comes tomorrow.”

And with that, Clay promptly left. George’s loud moans ringing out in his wake.

You’d think for a sound - proof room it would be more sound - proof.


End file.
